


a taste of something more

by scionofthelongproject



Series: counting countless chances [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: M/M, On the menu tonight is dick pics and tilapia, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, masturbation in your platonic soulmate's bathroom because you're Thirsty™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionofthelongproject/pseuds/scionofthelongproject
Summary: It's only been a few weeks, but they're both kind of hungry.-set two weeks before chapter eight of 'the road is long and my patience is thin'





	a taste of something more

**Author's Note:**

> All of you: Hey, you're working on chapter nine, yeah?  
> Me: ... *shoves this onto the table* I did a thing.

The sauce on the stove is bubbling, and John moves it off to let it simmer. Zatanna's in the living area, playing her game and listening to music. 

_“...you don't know what it's been like, meeting someone like you…”_

God, she knows what kind of music to play for him. He feels his phone vibrate, and he pulls it out to see the message. 

>Aussie: What are you doing

John smiles, leaning against the fridge as he replies back. 

>Making dinner. 

The steam off the noodles catches his eye as he waits to hear the chime of an answer back, and when he does, he smiles. 

>Aussie: What's on the stove?

>Lemon tilapia with parmesan pasta. 

He stirs the sauce, taste testing as he looks down at the new reply. 

>Aussie: Is that a favorite of hers? 

>She's pescatarian. She only does fish. 

>Aussie: Well, if tilapia is on the table for her, what's on the table for me? 

John smiles as a thought occurs to him, a terrible humorous thought. He goes into his photo library, going through his private curiation before sending a picture of what exactly is on the table to eat. A minute goes by, and John feels his heart sink. Maybe he shouldn't have sent it-

The phone rings and John picks up maybe a little too quickly. “H-hey.”

“Are you drunk?” 

John blushes. “No, I'm cooking still. As soon as the stove's off, I'll be tossing some wine back with Zee.”

“If you're not drunk now,” Kane sighs. “Then why did you send me an old photo of your dick with a crown of flowers on it?”

“Because I have a nice profile portfolio that I've gathered over the years,” John reasons. 

“Okay,” Kane says, and his voice drops into a deep and low tone. “Don't give me something stale, give me something fresh.”

John stifles a moan; this is going better than he could have anticipated. “Give me a moment.” He pulls the sauce off, throwing a general stasis spell over the kitchen. As he runs upstairs, he peeks in on Zatanna before resuming his escape, leaving her to her own devices as he locks the bathroom door behind him. “Alright, any requests?” 

“Just one: wanna see something I can ride on,” Kane lilts.

He doesn't even have to think about Kane much for his cock to get hard; just the sound of his voice is enough. As he undoes his pants, he hisses at the feeling of his knuckles brushing against his erection. “Like you know what that feels like,” John huffs. “Didn't see you getting fucked on a daily basis back there.”

“Maybe I will when I see you again,” Kane replies, his breath choking off into a groan. 

John fumbles with the dropping of his pants. “Are you…are you getting off to this?”

“I was hoping you'd join me.”

It's the quickest he's ever taken a picture before, cock cupped in the palm of his hand as he takes the shot. The urge to just get himself off is right there, within reach, but he waits for Kane to tell him something, anything. He can tell when Kane's seen the picture, judging by the sharp inhale over the phone. “The things you do to me,” Kane murmurs. “Is that precum I see at the tip?” 

John squeezes, leaning against the wall. “Already got me in a frenzy, love.”

“Let me hear you,” Kane purrs. “Jerk yourself for me.”

John doesn't wait another second, stroking from tip to base. It's rough, too much dry friction, and he opens the top drawer, scrambling to find some kind of lubricant. Lucky for him, he knows his platonic soulmate quite well and her habits of hiding lube everywhere, and he sighs in relief as he finds a water based kind. 

“Johnny, please hurry,” Kane whines in his ear. “Trying to hold back.”

John spreads the lube over his cock, sighing as he rubs himself at a steady pace. “Holding back from what?”

“Telling you what I want to do to you.” Kane's voice is cracked, hoarse from how turned on he is. It's something John misses hearing almost every night, feeling the breath of it whisper against his neck. 

"Tell me, please tell me," John rasps. 

"Such a fucking slut, aren't you," Kane muses, almost purring, and John can almost feel the vibration of it against his neck as Kane spreads him open. "I'd pin you to the goddamn floor, maybe tie your hands back so you couldn't move to touch me."

"Fuck," John groans, back arching at the thought of the idea of Kane having him splayed out, helpless as his lover touches wherever he wants. 

"Work you good and full, stretch you until you think you're going to break." Kane's breath hitches, breaking off into a choked moan. "Warm that cock of yours with my throat until you're begging to come."

John bites his lip, grinding into his hand with a desperation that he's rarely felt before. "God, fuck, _passer_ ," He gasps. 

"Then I'd grind myself against your cock before sinking down on it, slowly, slow enough that you'd be babbling and begging me for more. And I'd give you more. I'd bounce on your lap until your chest was painted with my cum."

John shudders, feeling the draw, the pull of needing to release clawing at his stomach. "Kane, please…!"

"Ride you like the pillow prince you are," Kane teases breathily. "Milk that cock for all I can."

John loses all his words, bracing himself on the counter as he comes, the only thing coming out of his mouth being a high pitched mewl. Everything feels like fireworks inside his veins, a strong feeling of rapture shooting through them like a dangerous drug. It's a few moments before Kane speaks again. 

"Johnny, did you come?" 

John feels blood rush into his cheeks, shame filling him. "...yeah."

"Without me?" His tone is offended, clipped with irritation. 

"'m sorry, I-" 

"Keep going," Kane growls. "You're not stopping until I do."

John shivers, hips rolling at the feeling of rubbing his sensitive cock. "Kane, love, please-" 

"You heard me. Don't. Stop."

Every stroke is like delicious agony on his nerves. He braces himself against the counter, brow knitted as he forces himself to continue. "Kane, please…" He whines. 

"I don't think you'd be able to move afterwards," Kane muses. "I think you'd just be boneless as I rutted into you like my own sex toy."

God, he's dying from this. Kane's stamina wore him out before, but this is going to be the finishing blow to his sanity. Zee's going to find him in a puddle of cum, brain dead from the euphoria overdose. Maybe he could leave a 'if found comatose from overmasturbation, please return to Kane Wolfman' note before succumbing to the temptation. Hopefully. It's not as if he can be permanent decor in her bathroom in such a state. 

"How'd you like to be my personal sex toy, Johnny? I'll dress you up nice and everything," Kane rasps. 

For anyone else, he'd have to be nearly blackout drunk to let them treat him as such, but for Kane, he's pretty sure he'd try anything for him dead sober. "Please, oh, please," John whimpers. 

"What color of lace, though? Red or black?" John hangs onto Kane's every word, trying to distract himself from the torturous feeling of his cock throbbing. "Red would just bring out the red of your ass after I'm done spanking it."

"Bloody Christ, Kane, please," John begs. "You're killing me." 

"But black would look so good against your skin," Kane muses, voice hoarse with pleasure. 

Oh, he's close. He's so close, but he's holding back just to torture John that much more. The granite of the counter feels cold underneath his hand as he grips it. This is it. He's going to die. "Kane," John whispers, terrified of what might come out if he's any louder. 

Kane lets out a moan, soft and sweet and John would be able to pick it out from anywhere. "John, I'm close…"

He latches onto the opportunity with needlelike claws. "Kane, please, please, can I?" 

"You can," Kane rasps. 

John wastes no time, chasing his release with more fervor than he ever has, desperate to feel like pleasure is replacing all the marrow in his body. What makes him break is the sound of Kane groaning, whispering a "fuck" underneath his breath like it's a relieving confession. The very nature of it sends him spasming, shattering as he leans against the counter, nails scrabbling against the surface; if he wasn't holding himself up already, he'd have collapsed into it. He gulps air down as if he's never had it before, trying to get his head cleared. 

Kane's laugh echoes through the line. "You know how to make a good dinner."

John grins, slumping against the wall. "And you're a glutton for it."

"That I am," Kane muses. "Now go finish your dinner with Zatanna."

"So desperate to get rid of me already?" John jests. 

"You know that's not the case," Kane sighs. "I forgot how cold these beds could get without another body to share them with."

John feels something flutter inside, something that hasn't moved in such a long time. He hears high heels moving against the steps and it flutters even more. "John, are you okay?" Zatanna asks, only slightly worried. 

"I'm fine, just give me another minute," He calls through the door. 

"Okay," She chimes, walking away. 

"Go, John. Just…" Kane trails off, going quiet. 

John can hear what he really wants, what he really means. "You haven't left my mind at all, love," He says softly. "I'll be there before you know it."

"I'll hold you to it." 

The line goes dead after the words are said, just as softly as his. It's bittersweet, only fuel to filling him with determination to get his little Magi to agree to come with. He rights himself, washing his hands of the copious amounts of cum on them; Egypt knows its fair share of dry spells, and he's been suffering one of them. 

She's in her chair when he gets back down, undoing his stasis spell as he gets back to dinner. "What, did you fall in?" Zatanna asks with a tease.

John mocks a laugh. "You think you're funny."

She appears by his side with a swish of magic, propping her chin on his shoulder. "I'm goddamn hilarious," She quips. "You know you didn't have to make dinner."

"I know," John answers. "But I-" 

_I want to make it up to you._

She kisses his cheek, as if she could hear his thought. "You don't have to, but thank you. I'll appreciate every bite."

"Come away with me, Starchaser," John says with a hush. "I'll show you where the best supernovas are."

Her eyes narrow, lips pulling into a frown as she stares off. After a few seconds, she turns away, walking back into her living room. "Don't let the food burn."

John turns back, pulling the tilapia out of the oven. The sound of another song starting up makes its way to the kitchen. 

_"Takin' it slow, but it's not typical, he already knows that my love is fire…"_

That wasn't a no from her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used, in order:
> 
> Superman - Stereophonics  
> Roses - The Chainsmokers featuring ROZES


End file.
